Manías
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Básicamente, Todoroki y Bakugou se han quedado dormidos en el sillón. [TodoBaku]


**NdA:** no sé qué pasa, que además de este tengo otro oneshot TodoBaku (más largo y con más sustancia, que necesita un poco más de desarrollo) y hasta hoy no me he atrevido a subir ninguno. Gracias a **MoonyStark** por animarme a hacerlo, aunque lo haya escrito más bien en un arranque, y de no tener trama. Todo sea por aportar un poco de material sobre este pairing al fandom hispano C:

Disclaimer: BNHA no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Manías**

de _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **L** o despierta la sensación de tirantez en el cuello. Antes de abrir los ojos, Todoroki se imagina que ha vuelto a quedarse dormido en el sillón, a juzgar por la luz azulada e intermitente que percibe a través de los párpados cerrados, y por ese zumbido constante que se va transformando en palabras a medida que recobra la lucidez.

Tiene los pies embutidos en pantuflas grises (que necesitan una lavadora urgente) y subidos a la mesa del salón, cuidadosamente metidos en el espacio que no ocupan las servilletas arrugadas con marcas de dedos, una lata de cerveza estrujada, una copa de vino a medio acabar y sendos platos –uno vacío y otro con restos de arroz con gambas y salsa de soja–. Chasquea la lengua, arrepintiéndose de no haberlos llevado a la cocina y regado con un poco de agua y detergente de limón, porque ahora será un martirio despegar la comida fría y aceitosa.

–Kat –bosteza, moviendo apenas la pierna (medio dormida) sobre la que el otro chico se ha quedado frito, porque lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que su temperamento huracanado habitual no es nada comparado con la bomba de relojería en la que puede convertirlo un mal despertar–. Vamos a la cama, anda.

Por toda respuesta, Katsuki se limita a gruñir y a cambiar un poco el ángulo de la cara, para babearle un área distinta del pantalón de pijama. El pelo rubio se le ha aplastado contra una de las mejillas, y frunce el ceño claro un momento antes de dar con la postura ideal para seguir dormitando.

Es normal que no le apetezca moverse. Se ha producido una cadena de incendios intencionados en cuatro centros comerciales, y aunque Katsuki le ha dejado a él la labor de extinguirlos (porque francamente, su poder no sirve de mucho en esos casos), ha tenido que evacuar a decenas de personas e intentar no ser demasiado hostil con las familias con niños, y luego han tenido que prestar declaración a las autoridades y elaborar un informe para la OLH (Organización Local de Héroes, porque a sus veinte años se han ganado un renombre a nivel nacional que no hace más que expandirse, pero siguen teniendo compromisos para con su ciudad), así que han llegado a casa exhaustos y sin ganas de hacer la cena. Todoroki con el hombro derecho y el costado rojos de frío y Katsuki oliendo a pólvora (porque no puede evitarlo a pesar de contener las explosiones de las manos).

Está acostado y hecho un ovillo confortable, ocupando la mayor parte del sillón que Todoroki compró hace siete meses, cuando se fueron a vivir juntos. Es gracioso, porque al principio le buscó y le encontró un millón de pegas a ese sofá. Que si el color, que si "es de esos tejidos sobre los que no puedes sentarte en calzoncillos en verano, porque cuando te levantas se te queda el culo pegado y ves las putas estrellas", que si "quién te ha pedido que lo elijas _tú solo_ , gilipollas", "quién te ha dado permiso para pagarlo _tú solo_ , _gilipollas_ ".

Todoroki habría querido decirle que _bueno_ , Katsuki tenía razón.

Lleva toda la vida tomando decisiones en solitario, y aunque ya hace más de dos años y medio que lo tiene a él, a veces le sigue costando desprenderse de viejos hábitos como esos. Había atinado a contestarle un sincero "pensé que te gustaría" a modo de disculpa, y Katsuki se había pasado el resto del día enfurruñado con él y con el mueble, mirándolos a ambos como si tuvieran la culpa de que hubiese gente que naciera sin particularidades.

Después de eso, había entrado en una especie de simbiosis repentina con el sillón, que se había amoldado a él como si fuera una segunda piel. Como queriendo decirle algo que Todoroki supone que viene a ser "mira, no me gusta que hagas estas cosas sin consultarme pero me gusta que _las hagas_ creyendo que van a hacerme ilusión o algo, así que voy a tratarlas bien".

–Vámonos a la cama –repite Todoroki con suavidad, pinzándole la oreja con los dedos–. Me duele el cuello.

Eso parece sacarlo del séptimo sueño. Más que bostezar, como lo hace Todoroki, tapándose la boca y procurando no hacer ruido, Katsuki profiere una especie de aullido gutural antes de incorporarse y frotarse los ojos con brusquedad. Tantea entre los cojines, en busca del mando para apagar la tele.

–¿Te doy un masaje? –inquiere, con la voz pesada y somnolienta. Ligeramente impaciente.

–No hace falta –replica Todoroki, poniéndose en pie. Se estira hasta que la columna le da un latigazo–, solo necesito una almohada en condiciones.

–Dios, cállate.

La sala de estar se queda en penumbras en cuanto Katsuki apaga la pantalla. Lo arrastra hasta la habitación, desoyendo sus "espera, los platos…" y respondiendo tajante "has dicho _a la cama,_ no _a fregar_. Que les den a los platos, ya veremos mañana". Los dedos le rodean la muñeca, acostumbrados a cerrarse en torno a ellas.

Lo empuja contra la cama doble y Todoroki trata de resistirse, porque no quiere darle algo que hacer cuando es de madrugada y Katsuki necesita descansar, pero acaba cediendo ante su amenaza de volar el vestidor por los aires.

–¿Aquí? –pregunta Katsuki, áspero. Encaramado a su espalda. Hundiendo los pulgares de las dos manos cerca de la nuca, en círculos que van desanudando la tensión que se le ha enroscado a Todoroki bajo la piel pálida–. ¿O es más arriba?

–Ahí.

Gime bajito, sin querer, pero no dice nada en cuanto lo nota duro contra su espalda, porque entiende que Katsuki no tiene ganas de música, contra lo que pueda parecer.

–Vale.

Quince minutos después, la respiración de Todoroki ha adquirido compases largos, y está a punto de quedarse sopa así mismo, bocabajo y sin haberse quitado las zapatillas, con Katsuki todavía encima.

–Eh –le espeta, demasiado flojo para aparentar enfado. Le muerde en el nacimiento del cabello lacio para que le haga caso, justo en la línea divisoria entre el blanco y el pelirrojo. Justo en esa línea que no estaría ahí si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser un chico normal, y que antes le atormentaba–. No te duermas, tú.

Todoroki se las ingenia para quitarse los zapatos con los talones y reptar debajo de la manta térmica. Dentro las sábanas están frías, así que inconscientemente irradia un calor tenue, moviendo los dedos de los pies para mantenerlos calientes, y enseguida hay un pecho contra su espalda y un brazo envolviéndolo desde atrás, y una boca en su oído que le hace hormiguear la sangre, a pesar del semitrance en el que está sumido.

–Seh –musita Katsuki, enterrándole la nariz en la yugular como si fuera un gato–, has entrado en modo estufa.

–Estamos en invierno –logra articular Todoroki. Si no estuviera tan agotado, le recordaría lo poco que le gusta que Katsuki banalice los usos de su habilidad, pero ahora mismo tiene la cabeza llena de algodón, así que le da más bien igual.

 _Ya sé que estamos en invierno, subnormal._

–Ni puta idea de cómo es posible que consiguieras el mejor expediente de nuestra promoción.

En realidad, lo sabe bastante bien. Sabe que Shouto es más listo que el hambre. Y maniático y formal y robótico. Cuando iban juntos al instituto usaba marcadores para los libros, en vez de doblar la esquina superior de la página, como los estudiantes han hecho toda la vida, y ese gesto a Katsuki le ponía malo, y lo angustiaba y le hacía preguntarse un montón de gilipolleces acerca del tacto de sus manos antes de irse a dormir, gilipolleces que hacían que las suyas sudaran y estuviesen a punto de explotar bajo el calzoncillo.

Pese al tono burlón, Katsuki abre los labios sobre la arteria. Lo besa con pereza, desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula, en lugares en los que podría hacerle daño (no tanto como el que le ha hecho su familia, pero sí que podría abrirle una herida nueva, de esas que no cicatrizan aunque se curen). Lugares que se ha prometido proteger a sangre y hierro, si hace falta.

Porque un héroe no es un héroe si no puede mantener a salvo lo que más le importa.

–Ya –musita Shouto–. Supongo que nunca tuve mucha competencia.

Es acojonante. Atina a ser irritante incluso estando en el limbo.

–Capullo.

–Te quiero.

No es la primera vez que Shouto se lo dice, aunque ninguno lo hace con mucha frecuencia, así que a Katsuki no le avergüenza ese vacío al que parece precipitarse su pulso cuando lo escucha.

–Muérete.

Algún día estará preparado para devolvérselos. Todos los _te quiero._ Los _cuídate_ y los _te echo de menos_. De momento, esa es su forma de escupir "yo también. Yo también, joder" sin perder demasiado la compostura, porque _en fin._ Supone que Shouto no es el único al que le resulta difícil deshacerse de ciertas manías.

* * *

 _Hoy quería comenzar a escribir un TodoBaku en el que Todoroki y Bakugou tengan que interpretar a Troy y a Gabriella, de High School Musical, para una función de la U.A., y por cosas de la vida no he podido, pero un review me ayudaría a empezarlo mañana (?)_


End file.
